


Forbidden Love

by lovexconspiracy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Internal Conflict, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexconspiracy/pseuds/lovexconspiracy
Summary: Kakashi knows what it is like to lose the people closest to him, time and time again. He cannot bear to lose anyone else. That's why he must stay away from her, at all cost. If anything were to happen to her...He would never be able to live with himself. Will Kakashi be alone forever, or will love worm its way back into his heart?





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> It's been forever since I have written a story, so I apologize if I seem a bit rusty. It is also my first time posting a story on this website, Archive Of Our Own. 
> 
> So, I really wouldn't classify myself as like a crazy fangirl or anything, but I LOVE Kakashi. He is the best, simply amazing, despite all of the mistakes he's made and all of the bad things he has gone through. Love him to pieces. Of course, I had to write a story about him. 
> 
> So without further ado, welcome to my story, and I hope you enjoy! If you like it, let me know, if you didn't let me know that too! I'm always looking for ways to improve and make my stories better. Thank you! Also a HUGE thank you to my Beta Reader, Meta Foxx. Couldn't have done it (or I could have but it wouldn't be as good) without her. :)

 

Kakashi was walking down the streets of Konoha. He had his _Make Out Paradise_ novel in his hand, reading it absently. He loved Jiraiya’s novels, considering it was the only romance he had in his life.

Kakashi wanted to have a love life, but he knew he couldn't. After suffering so much pain from having all of those closest to him killed… He couldn't imagine going through that again. Especially not with a woman he loved. He knew he was strong, but would he be strong enough? Protecting his comrades was one thing… But being the Copy-cat Ninja of the Leaf left him with many enemies. Even being the son of the White Fang left him with enemies. Enemies that would look for his weaknesses and try to take them out. He couldn't risk it.

And yet…

He stopped walking and looked up from his book. He had unconsciously wandered the streets, finding himself outside _her_ shop.

…

Well, he may as well go in since he was already here. He closed his book, not concerned about where he left off and went into the small bakery. It smelled like freshly baked breads and sweets. He looked towards the counter, seeing a woman standing with her back to him. She appeared to be kneading dough.

She was… Beautiful. The exact opposite of him, really. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She was soft and gentle. Her hands were soft and smooth, not rough or calloused like his. She was curvy, but it suited her. He followed the trail of her spine down her back, over her hips, down her plump ass and slender legs. She was everything he wanted and nothing he could have. He didn't deserve someone like her, and she could do better than him. Opposites indeed.

He silently moved to the counter, sitting on a stool and crossing his arms over the surface as he watched her. She was leaning forward with her weight on the heels of her palms as she spread the dough and molded it expertly. He could watch her for hours. He even had a few times from afar, unbeknownst to her.

She turned, wiping her hands on her apron. As she looked up she saw him and jumped slightly. “Kakashi! You startled me!” She said, putting her hands on her hips, playfully scolding him. She moved to the counter, standing directly in front of him. “How long have you been sitting there?”

Kakashi smiled at her, feeling his eye crinkle to show it. “Hey, Akira. Not long. Just a few minutes, really. You looked very focused,” he replied, noting her smile and her bright hazel eyes.

Akira rolled her vibrant eyes at him. “You should have said something! I have a new treat I want you to try! It needs your approval,” she replied, spinning around to get the sure-to-be-tasty treat. She got into her storage case for baked pastries and pulled out a small bundt cake. She set it in front of him and smiled at him. “It's a pineapple flavored bundt cake with cream cheese mixed with whipped cream filling, and a soft cherry glaze on top.” She produced a fork from behind the counter for him so he could try her latest creation.

As Kakashi took the fork from her, their fingers brushed and he felt warmth shoot up his arm. He looked at her expectantly.

Akira just blinked at him. “What? You don't like pineapple?” She asked, her brow furrowing in a small frown.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, no. It's nothing.” He offered, giving his eye crinkle of a smile. Then he lowered his mask and showed her his real smile.

Akira smiled back at him, her eyes going over every aspect of his face when she got to see it. He was incredibly handsome. The sight of him unmasked even made her blush a little.

Kakashi typically unmasked himself for short periods when he was eating. Ayame at Ichiraku had seen him without his mask a few times as well and was love stricken with him because of it. But she was too young and not really his type. In other words, she wasn't Akira.

He liked the effect it had on Akira, though. She would stare at him more, with a light dust of pink on her cheeks and a big smile on her face. Oh, how he wanted to see that smile more often, preferably everyday, especially every morning when she woke up next to him…

Kakashi shook his head and rid the thoughts from his mind. He smiled warmly at Akira and tried her new recipe. It would never happen. It _could_ never happen. He would not let himself give in to his desires. Her life was on the line and it was something he simply would not risk. He chose this life. She did not.

He hummed in approval of the pineapple cake, with cherry glaze, and cream cheese mixed with whipped cream filling. He looked up at her and smiled, eye still crinkling out of habit even though she could see his real smile. “It’s delicious, Akira. You’ve done it again,” he complimented.

Akira beamed and cheered lightly in glee. “Yay~! I know it’s good if I can get you to eat it. You don’t have much of a sweet tooth, ne, Kakashi?” She teased him lightly.

Kakashi wished he could use his Sharingan in this moment so that he could memorize it forever. Akira standing there, beaming at him proudly, feeling triumphant and happy. She looked incredibly beautiful in this moment. He felt warmth spread through him and almost immediately after a forced pang struck his chest. ‘Better not get carried away,’ he told himself. If he got caught up in the moment, who knew what he might do? Best to keep sight of reality. Cold. Hard. _Lonely._ Reality.

Kakashi nodded, though he felt a little stiff now, making sure not to slip up and do something he’d later regret. If he led her on, he’d only hurt her, which by extension would hurt himself. He had to play it cool.

“Exactly. That’s why your bakery is the only one I can come to. You have delicious treats, that even if I don’t like sweets, I can’t help but to try them every once in awhile,” he offered casually. He ate the remainder of the personal-size bundt cake and then pulled his mask back up. 

Akira pouted at him. “Hey, Kashi, why do you always wear that mask? You are so handsome without it!” She whined at him. 

Kakashi could only chuckle at her reaction and how cute she was, even though this was far from the first time he’d heard it. “Would you believe me if I said I like to be mysterious?” He mused teasingly.

Akira rolled her eyes, unbelieving. “That’s what you said last time.”

“Then why do you keep asking?” He retorted with a playful tone.

“Because! I just don’t understand it. More than half of your face is covered. I guess I can somewhat understand why you cover your Sharigan, even though so many know you have it. You are pretty infamous after all. But not the rest of your face!” She argued.

Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he smiled, leaning his chin on his palm as he relaxed against the counter. “Why are you so interested? Am I really that handsome?” He mused, teasing tone in his voice. He was tempting fate right now, but...maybe a little bit of flirting wouldn’t hurt anything.

Akira blushed and swatted his shoulder with her hand. He barely felt it. Not that she was trying to hurt him, he could tell, but she was just so gentle. It was incredibly cute. “Kakashi! You tease! You know you’re incredibly handsome!”

“Am I?” 

Akira huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She then smirked at him, looking a little devious. Kakashi felt a surge of panic at the look she gave him. He didn’t show it outwardly though, remaining completely still. She was just a civilian woman...what could she possibly do?

She leaned on the counter with her arms folded, leaning closer to him. Kakashi found it a little harder to breathe, but he managed. “Yes, Kakashi, you are. Whether you know it or not, I do. I doubt I’m the only one,” she replied lowly.

Kakashi couldn’t help but stare at her. How easy it would be to just pull his mask down and lean forward just enough to…

He swallowed and tried not to be tempted. “Thank you, Akira. I really appreciate the compliment. Too bad you’re better looking than me,” he replied smoothly.

Akira merely rolled her eyes at him. “Hardly, but I appreciate you trying to charm me,” she replied.

Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head. “No, you are. I will not accept any other answer. You are beautiful and kind. Do not let anyone tell you different, even yourself. Okay, Kira?” He replied gently, looking at her with a soft expression.

Akira stared back at him in awe. After a few moments of stunned silence she smiled at him. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi nodded and stood up from his spot at the counter. He needed to leave before things got any more intimate between them. “Any time, Akira. I should get going, though.”

Akira stood up as well and just smiled at him. “Of course. Busy life of a ninja. I understand. Stay safe for me, kay, Kashi?” she offered sweetly.

Kakashi could tell from the look in her eyes, the expression on her face, the exact words she used and how she said it… She really meant it and she cared for him. Fuck, he hated having the skills to read people in moments like these. “You bet! Have a good day, see you next time~!” He said in his cheery voice, giving her a wave as he headed out the door. He stopped right outside and looked up at the sky.

It was mid afternoon now. He was late. Again…

Kakashi’s form disappeared from outside, probably rushing off to wherever he needed to be. Akira had been watching him until he vanished in a blur. She took his dirty dish and added it to the small pile of dirty dishes in her sink to clean later. Ah, she missed him already.

Kakashi showed up at the training grounds, his students arguing amongst themselves and looking bored when he arrived.

“Kakashi-Sensei! You’re LATE!” Naruto bellowed at him.

“Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei. We’ve been waiting for hours! Where were you this time?” Sakura echoed.

Sasuke just stood there, seeming not to care, but Kakashi could tell he was miffed too.

Kakashi just smiled, his eye crinkling being the only tell. “Oh, sorry about that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I got held up. You see, there was this woman and she needed my help-”

“SAVE IT! We’re sick of your stories!” Sakura interrupted.

“Yeah, let’s just get to the training, Sensei. OH! Do you have a mission for us?” Naruto asked excitedly.

Kakashi sighed softly and looked up at the sky again. He should have been here sooner, but Akira…

He didn’t regret getting to see her, even if it made him late and look like a lazy teacher to his students.


	2. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finds himself at Akira's shop again. This time after closing and under not-so-good circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos and chosen to follow my story! I greatly appreciate it!!! I will try to update once a week, but we all know that life can get in the way. So know if I don't update on time, I will get around to doing it as soon as I can! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy!

The sun had fallen on another long day of training and Kakashi was walking through town. He had both hands in his pockets, allowing random thoughts to come to him as he made his way to the KIA Memorial Stone. He had not gone to visit Rin and Obito yet today, and he needed to. His two dearest friends that he could never get back. While he was there, maybe he’d stop by Minato-Sensei’s grave as well. He rarely went to see his father’s grave. It brought up too many raw childhood emotions. 

As he was contemplating his plans for the night, he heard an odd noise. He hadn’t been paying attention so he couldn’t be sure what it was at first. However, he felt on edge. His ninja instincts had him on alert as he looked around for whatever was out of place. 

There was another muffled noise not far up the road from where he was. As he focused on his surroundings, the warm blood in his veins turned to ice instantly. He was outside of Akira’s bakery. He had a gut-wrenching sensation, and was quick to follow his senses forward, turning the corner to see Akira dangling in the grasp of a fellow Leaf ninja. He had her pinned against the brick wall of one of the buildings, holding her by her throat at least two feet off the ground. She was clawing desperately at his hand, tears streaming down her face as she tried and failed to gasp for air. The Shinobi had on a Leaf headband and a flak jacket, signifying he was at least a Chuunin if not a Jonin. He didn’t recognize the man, though. His free hand was hiking up her dress and grabbing at her. Kakashi took all of this in within a split second. Then he was instantly down the alley, gripping the man’s forearm with an iron grip. If he added anymore pressure the Shinobi’s arm would break. 

The man was caught off guard, his reaction time being slower than the average chuunin. Then the stench of booze wafted up to Kakashi and he knew why. “Let go of her.  _ Now, _ ” Kakashi growled lowly with threatening intent. 

The fellow Shinobi had let out a small yelp when Kakashi had surprised him and nearly broken his arm. However, he recovered quick enough and threw his free arm at Kakashi, putting chakra behind it to make sure it hurt. 

Kakashi cursed under his breath as he abandoned Akira to get out of the way of the powerful punch that would have likely broken a rib or two. He pulled his headband up, closing his right eye and opening his left. His Sharingan shone brightly in the dark, red like blood, and filled with malice. 

The opposing ninja hauled her to his chest and held her against him as a makeshift shield. “Get yer own. Sheeze mine,” he slurred. His hand was still tightly wrapped around her throat, and she was still scratching at his arm desperately. Now her eyes were open, staring at Kakashi with fear and a silent plea for him to save her. The man’s other hand moved up her stomach and groped her breast. Akira jerked with what little strength she had left, trying to resist him even though she was merely a civilian. 

The tomoes in Kakashi’s Sharingan eye began spinning rapidly. His brow furrowed tightly in anger and he balled both fists. ‘Keep calm, stay rational,’ he told himself. Just because it was Akira, didn’t mean he could get out of hand because if he made a mistake it could be her life. Though watching the man grope her made his blood boil. 

He didn’t want to kill a fellow Shinobi, especially one who wasn’t himself, but he would if it meant getting her out of harm's way. 

“You’re making a mistake. Let her go now, and you can walk away. Refuse and I will end you,” he bit out. 

The Shinobi sneered at him. “What’re ya tahkin ‘bout? Sheeze wit me,” he slurred, not comprehending the situation in his muddled state. 

Kakashi moved at top speed, but the man, even with his slowed reaction time, was still able to get a kunai up to block Kakashi’s initial attack. He used a decoy for that, the real him coming out of the ground behind him, and sweeping his leg. He went down and Akira went tumbling out of his grasp and away from him. 

Hearing the loud gasps of her taking in air was like music to his ears. She was breathing. She was still alive. Everything was okay. Before he could check on her, he had to make sure the other ninja wouldn’t be a threat anymore. He moved while the other ninja was still down, quickly jabbing a pressure point that made him lose the feeble hold on consciousness he had. Once he was neutralized, Kakashi appeared kneeling in front of Akira, his arms automatically reaching out for her.

Akira jolted and almost fought his embrace at first, but once she realized it was him she quickly latched onto him. He held her in his arms, letting the weight of her body against his reassure him that she was still there, that she was alright. She smelled like strawberries, salt, and booze. Her natural scent mixed with her tears and the remnants of alcohol on the ninja, he observed. Kakashi did have a canine’s sense of smell after all. She was sobbing into his shoulder, fingers clutching the back of his flak jacket for dear life. He didn’t realize it at first, but he was suddenly conscious of the fact that he was making quiet shushing sounds at her, trying to calm her down. 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you. Shhh. It's okay,” he heard himself cooing. 

Akira managed to pull back from him, just enough to look up at him while clutching at his jacket tightly. Her face was tear-streaked with no sign of the waterworks stopping, her bottom lip quivering fiercely. Even with her being a mess like this, he still thought she was beautiful as ever. 

“..Kashi. He… I tried to get away, but..” She blubbered. He rubbed his hands over her back. 

“I know. You did real good for a civilian, Kira. I'm proud of you. It's okay now. He can't hurt you. No one can. Not while I'm around,” he assured her, giving his eye-crinkling smile. He wanted her to smile, he  _ needed _ to lighten her mood. 

She nodded slowly and looked up at him again. “He, uh. I was closing up the shop, you know, and I started down the street to go home. He came.. out of nowhere. He asked me if I wanted a good time and I.. I told him no. But he wouldn't listen. He was obviously drunk and I tried to tell him so. He started harassing me and grabbing at me, and he’s a ninja and I'm not and he was moving so fast. Then I got angry and I told him to leave me alone. He didn't like that and that's when he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall. He was saying all these awful things he was going to do to me before he killed me for being so insolent,” she explained in an emotional rush, her voice trembling. “Then you showed up. Kakashi…” She stared up at him, eyes trying to convey all the things she wanted to say but couldn't get out at the moment. 

Kakashi nodded his head once in understanding. He'd saved her and she was grateful. He shushed her gently again and pulled her back into the safety of his strong chest. “You did real good, Kira,” he soothed, using his pet name for her since she was still shaken up. “Let's get you home, okay?” 

He felt her nod against his chest and he gingerly picked her up in his arms. He stood up slowly, trying not to jostle her more than necessary. He looked over his shoulder at the unconscious Shinobi. He'd be out for a while. He could get her home and settled and come back for this guy. 

With that in mind, he jumped up onto the nearest roof and leapt across a few rows of rooftops before landing on the street outside Akira’s home. Since she was a civilian, he doubted she had any traps so he just let himself in, Akira still securely in his arms. He knew the layout of her home from the times he’d watched her, but since she didn’t know about that, he intentionally acted confused and searched for the bedroom. 

Kakashi pushed her bedroom door open when he finally got to it, and walked over to the bed to set her down. He sat on the edge, keeping one arm around her waist protectively, even though the danger was no more. “Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?” he asked tentatively. 

Akira looked up at him, face still wet, though the tears seemed to have stopped. “No,” she replied, shaking her head. “Just my dignity.” Her voice had softened at the proclamation. 

Kakashi shook his head. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Not only are you a civilian, but that man was at least a Chuunin. He could have seriously hurt you,” he argued gently, not wanting her to feel bad for what happened. “It is in no way your fault.”   
  
Akira pursed her lips together and looked away from him. Kakashi’s chest felt tight. He didn’t like seeing her like this. “Yeah but...He...He t-touched me, and..you saw…” she stammered, her voice breaking at the end. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry again, though not as heavily as before. 

Kakashi reached up with his free hand, fingers circling around one of her wrists and gently tugging it away. “Hey now. That doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like I’m going to start thinking of you differently. There’s no reason for you to feel bad or to be embarrassed.” he assured, making sure she was looking at him as he said it. He meant it too. However, the bastard that touched her and made her feel such negative emotions was going to have a rude awakening. 

“Please stop crying, Kira. You’re beautiful like this, don’t get me wrong, but I like it so much more when you’re smiling,” he said sweetly, eye crinkling in a smile.

Akira gave him a small smile in return. It was meek and sheepish but at least he got one. “Thank you, Kakashi. Really. You’re so good to me,” she replied softly, looking up at him. She started wiping at her cheeks with her hands trying to get all the wetness off, and hopefully stop crying as well. 

“Anytime. Can I get you anything before I go? You should try to get some rest. It’s been quite an eventful night,” he mused, reluctantly withdrawing his arm from her.    
  
Akira was quick to latch onto his arm with both hands, stopping him from getting off the bed. He blinked at her, unsure of what she wanted. She stared up at him for a time, not saying anything, but her grip on his arm and sleeve was tight. Her fingers were nearly digging through the fabric. “P-please don’t go..” she pleaded thickly, looking up at him with desperation in her eyes. 

Kakashi was taken aback by her reaction. He would love to stay, but he  _ couldn’t _ stay. It was far too risky. He could not stand to get any closer to her than he already was. 

_ Why not? It’s not like she was in danger because of you. You  _ **_saved_ ** _ her. Stop denying yourself happiness,  _ part of him thought.  __

**_This time. But what about next time? I cannot put her in danger. I..don’t want to lose another friend. I can’t_** _,_ the other side argued. 

He let out a small breath, his mind made up. “I can’t, Akira. I shouldn’t. You’re safe now, you don’t need me. Just try to relax and get some sleep. It will be okay,” he assured.

“Kakashi, please. Don’t leave me alone. I...I really don’t want to be left alone. Please stay with me, just for a little while,” she begged, her eyes pleading at him just as much. 

How the hell was he supposed to say no to her like this?

“I..I can wait outside. I can keep watch all night if you want,” he offered, hoping that would suffice. He couldn’t stay, not in here, not with her...but _God_ how he **_wanted_** to.

Akira’s grip tightened on his arm more, he could feel her fingernails practically digging into his flesh through the thick fabric. “J-just stay here. With me. Just for tonight. Just until I fall asleep. Please don’t make me stay alone. I’m scared,” she choked out, admitting out loud that she was weak and needed to borrow his strength.

Kakashi felt the decision click in his mind at that. There was no leaving now. How could he, when she was looking at him like that, clinging to his arm, and begging him to stay and be her strength? 

He nodded his head slowly. “Alright, I’ll stay.” He could see the instant relief in her eyes and it traveled along through her body, making her sag against the bed. Her grip on his arm lessened dramatically and she even gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you.” 

He didn’t reply, just nodded his head and stood up. He looked around the room, intent on finding a chair to sit in while he stayed up watching over her. He heard a soft thump sound and looked at Akira on the bed. She’d shifted over to one side and had moved under the covers. 

“Could you...hold me? Just until I fall asleep?” she asked, her voice small and fearful of a past danger. 

Kakashi stopped breathing for just a second. He shouldn’t, it was a bad idea, nothing good could come from it. Even as these thoughts swirled in his head, he was already moving. He laid down beside her, though on top of the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his solid chest, resting his head on top of hers. 

“Good night, Akira,” he said quietly. 

“Good night, Kakashi,” she replied, snuggling into him and trying to feel safe. 

Kakashi kept his eye open, his Sharingan eye closed for now. He wouldn’t fall asleep, he needed to stay alert, he needed to get the incapacitated ninja dealt with. But after she went to sleep…

It didn’t take nearly as long as he had expected. She was tense for some time, and then she relaxed against him a little at a time until she was fast asleep in his arms. He looked down at her, noting her even breathing. She was definitely out.

He slowly, carefully, with full ninja stealth, extracted himself from her and got off the bed. He looked down at her to make sure she was still sleeping. She was, of course. Then in a moment of weakness, he opened his Sharingan eye and instantly memorized how peaceful and sweet she looked asleep. 

Then he was out the window, completely silent all the while, jumping across the rooftops back to the alley. The drunken ninja was still passed out, right where he’d left him. He pulled some rope out of his pouch and bound the man’s hands and feet. He hefted him up over his shoulder and teleported to the Hokage’s office. He dropped the guy, not feeling bad for it in the slightest. He left a note pinned to the shinobi’s flak jacket explaining that Kakashi took him into custody and would be back in the morning to explain. 

He left quickly after, going back to Akira’s place, and slipping back in through the window. He should have just gone home, but maybe just for tonight he could let himself indulge in her presence. 

Using the same ninja stealth as before, he slid back into the bed next to her, and just laid there staring at her for a time. In this moment, everything he wanted seemed possible. For once, he let himself think of what it would be like to be hers and for her to be his. To get married, live together, maybe even have children. He had no doubt that she would be an excellent wife, and a great mother. He wouldn’t have to feel so lonely anymore. 

He let himself have a few minutes of weakness, then he forced himself to stop. He gathered her back up into his arms and let himself just enjoy the moment. He hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but being around her relaxed him, so before he knew what hit him, he was asleep next to her.


	3. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.My.God. I am SO SORRY that it took me forever to get out the new chapter. Had a lot of life things going on. I changed jobs. Now I work basically a nightshift so that was one hell of an adjustment to my daily life. I got a flat tire. Fixed that. My SO's car broke down so for awhile we were sharing mine. I was extremely tired ALLLLLLL the time from the new job and having to get up to take him to work and then go to work later myself. It's just been crazy to say the least. So I greatly appreciate the patience and I have been working on this chapter for like ever now, but I finally finished it and I already started the next chapter!! So hopefully, this bad streak is over. 
> 
> To those of you who left Kudos, favorited my story, or followed it: THANK YOU! It makes me crazy happy that I can produce a decent and entertaining story!
> 
> Special thanks to Isaiah18376 for commenting! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and that the damsel in distress moment didn't deter you! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I hope to hear more from you in the future, if you even see this. A lot of people don't read these notes I know... Haha! Anyway, thank you so much! 
> 
> I would also like to thank the guest that commented but since I don't have a specific username... If you see this, thank you!! And I hope you like this chapter!!
> 
> As always, I encourage anyone to leave constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, or even a simple greeting! It makes me feel good as a writer and a person, and motivates to move forward with my work. I am human and sometimes I feel the stuff I put out is terrible and sucky and no one likes it. Haha. Even if that's not true exactly, self doubt happens! So thank you all for everything! <3 I hope you like it~

Kakashi wasn’t quite sure how long he had been asleep, but he awoke to movement coming from the bed. He opened his eye, and looked to the side to see Akira lying next to him. She was laying on her side, facing him, head propped up on her arm, watching him. She smiled when she noticed him awake.

_ “Good morning, sleepyhead,” she teased lightly. “Thank you for staying with me last night. Well, thank you for saving me in general.” _

_ Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he smiled. “Anytime, Akira. I uh...can’t believe I fell asleep,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He couldn’t help but stare at her. She was so beautiful with the sunlight beaming in, casting light over her complexion.  _

_ “I’m glad you did. You work too much and too hard for that matter. You deserve some rest,” she replied, moving closer to him, slightly leaning over him.  _

_ Kakashi froze in his movements as she hovered just to the side of him. A small voice in his head told him to leave, before he made a dire mistake, but his brain was short-circuiting as he took in every minute detail of her so close to him. The curve of her lips, the flow of her hair, the dimples from her happy smile she was directing right at him.  _

_ She leaned in even closer and he wasn’t sure if he was still breathing as she hovered her face over his. “Kakashi…” she said softly, staring down at him. “Thank you.” Her fingers gingerly ran through his hair, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “You know,” she started, coy smile taking over her lips, playfulness in her eyes and tone. “I have been wanting to get you in my bed for some time now.” _ __  
  


_ Kakashi’s eye widened. “Y-you have?” He stammered. “But...why?” His heart was beating faster, breaths speeding up. He had better control than this! Why couldn’t he-- _

_ “Because I love you, of course. I always have, you’ve just...always been so distant with me. I understand, you know, that you’re trying to keep me safe. But, Kakashi, more than anything in this world, I want to be with you,” she said, her face changing to a tender sadness.  _ __  
_  
_ __ “Akira...I..I can’t. There are people that would kill you if they knew--” he tried to deter her. 

_ “Then...just this once. Please, Kakashi? I need to feel you love me.”  _

_ Again, how could he say no? “I...I do love you..Kira,” he breathed, feeling hopeless and defeated.  _

_ She smiled brightly and before anything else could be said, her mouth was on his. His mask was between their lips, she had meant to catch him off guard, and she had. Now, he really couldn’t resist, not when she was kissing him like that.  _

_ Kakashi’s hand found her hair as he drew back from her. He stared up at her for a moment, then lowered his mask with his free hand. Akira lightly inhaled as she looked upon his face. He was as handsome as could be, right down to his beauty mark. Kakashi leaned up and kissed her again, needing to imprint the feeling of her lips pressed against his. His free hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him, and keeping her there.   _

_ Akira’s hand ran into his silver hair, clenching it in her fingers as she kissed him passionately. Kakashi could feel her stealing his every breath, and he didn’t care. If anything, he wanted her to take all of it.  _

_ Akira ran her hand down over his shoulders to the front of his flak jacket. She unzipped it with ease and pushed it aside. Her fingers trailed over the fabric of his shirt, before dipping her fingertips just beneath the hem, as if she was uncertain if he’d let her touch him like this.  _

_ Kakashi found that he suddenly didn’t care much for his clothes. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He shouldn’t and he felt weak for giving in, but it was just this once...right? _

_ His own hands began sliding down her sides and slipped under the back of her dress, his fingers merely grazing her thighs and not letting them go any higher. He’d let her set the pace and decide just how much they were doing here.  _

_ She smiled against his mouth, he could tell by the twitches he felt against the corners of his own. She pushed her hands higher up his shirt, her palms gliding over his chiseled abs, making them contract beneath her touch. He flexed without meaning to, feeling a bit embarrassed for trying to show off unintentionally. She pulled back and giggled softly, smiling down at him as her fingers traced the dips between his muscles.  _

_ The way she looked at him, coy yet innocent, staring at him through her long lashes. “Can I take this off?” she asked, hands balling up the fabric of his shirt and tugging it lightly in emphasis.  _

_ Kakashi felt dumbstruck and just nodded at her. She lifted his shirt and he sat up to help her pull it off of him. She discarded it to the side of the bed. Next her fingers gently ran through his hair, before untying his headband. His hand grabbed her forearm and she stilled for a moment, thinking he was going to stop her. He definitely should, but he couldn’t make himself move any further to do so. She continued, struggling slightly with the knot before getting it undone and gingerly setting it on her bedside table with care and respect.  _

_ He kept his Sharingan eye closed. Her fingers trailed down the sides of his face and she smiled softly as she looked at him, as if she was trying to memorize him as much as he was trying to memorize her.  _

_ She gently tugged on his hands and he gave them to her. She pulled his fingerless gloves off of each hand gently, setting them aside with the same care as his headband.  _

_ He set his hands higher on her thighs after she was done, resting them on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin just above the band of her underwear. He didn’t say anything, not out loud, but Akira’s smile grew as if he had said something she liked to hear. Then she was sitting up straighter and lifting her arms, and pulling her dress up and over her head. Kakashi could only stare in wide-eyed wonder. She had on a bra and panties of course, but this was the most he had ever seen of her body. Before he even knew it, his hands were sliding up her sides and over her stomach, stopping just under the swell of her breasts.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered breathlessly.  _

_ She giggled softly and smiled bashfully at him. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so, though I think you’re incredibly handsome too.” _

_...Had he said that out loud? _

_ Akira moved so that she was straddling his hips. Once she got settled on top of him she gasped softly and Kakashi quickly looked off to the side in embarrassment. Her hand found the side of his face and brought it back to look at her.  _

_ “Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’re both adults here. Besides, I really like that I can turn you on so easily,” she soothed, her voice a little deeper and coming out almost like a purr. Kakashi felt a tingle along his spine in response.  _

_ “I know, and I am...very much attracted to you, but I’m a ninja. A jonin. I should have better control than--” _

_ “Enough.” she said lightly, but firmly. “You are a ninja. A very powerful, high ranking one, but you’re still a human being, and it is okay to  _ **_feel_ ** _ something, you know?” _

_ Kakashi stared at her for a few stunned moments. Then he was pulling her to him with his strong hands, and bulging arms. He kissed her passionately, a fierce blaze lighting up his insides as he pulled her harder against him effortlessly.  _

_ Akira gasped at the suddenness of his bold moves, but that only opened an opportunity for him to slip his tongue into her mouth, quickly finding hers and rubbing against it in the process.  _

_ He couldn’t get enough of her. Every touch, every breath, every jolt running through her body and then his. He’d never felt anything like it in all his life. It was so good, so blissfully, sinfully, good.  _

_ At some point, Akira started rocking her hips against his, the already prominent bulge in his pants being her focal point. Kakashi had to break the kiss to let out a soft groan. His hands settled on her hips, his eye half lidded as he helped pull her against him in a rocking/grinding motion.  _

_ Akira moaned and pushed her hair off her face. Her eyes were also half lidded, her mouth parted in a small ‘o’ shape as soft mewls and gasps of breath left her lips. She was breathing more heavily than before, her chest lightly heaving because of it. Without even thinking, Kakashi opened his left eye, and basked in every minute movement she made, every expression that crossed her face, never to be forgotten by him.  _

_ “Kakashi…” His name, coming out breathily from her lips, drew him back to the moment.  _

_ His eyes met hers, and she didn’t even flinch under his red gaze. So many people did, some even trembled at the power in just one of his eyes. However, she had nothing to fear. He would never hurt her. Maybe she knew that. _

_ Her hands trailed down his muscled chest to his trousers. She fumbled as she tried to undo them, and he just watched her, not at all in a rush. If anything he wanted to make this last as long as possible, so he could enjoy every second before it was gone.  _

_ She finally got the front undone, dragging the zipper down and tugging them down his hips just past his thighs. He, of course, shifted his weight around to help her. He thought it was cute all the strength she had to put behind her feeble pulling just to shimmy his pants down his legs.  _

_ Akira stared at the bulge, now more prominent, but still hidden beneath his boxers. She smiled a bit when she realized his boxers had little shuriken on them. She glanced up at him, made eye contact. He didn’t move, encourage, or discourage her in any way. It was all her as she reached forward and trailed her fingers along the hardness hidden away from her.  _

_ Kakashi hissed out a breath and remained still, letting her do as she pleased to him. An idle thought passed through his mind. If she happened to be a spy, an enemy ninja who had been a sleeper agent of sorts, and in this moment decided to take him out in his vulnerable state, he wasn’t sure that he would be able to stop her. Or rather, that he would be able to bring himself to. He highly doubted such a thing, only because he had known her for so long, and she had always been a part of the Village. But still...the ninja in him, the negative side of him, held doubt and was always suspicious of everything and everyone. He had to be in order to do his duty.  _

_ However, his thoughts were in vain, because Akira had no such ideas in her mind, nor was she capable of such strength or smarts to overthrow the Copy-cat ninja of the Leaf.  _

_ She sat back on his thighs and this time it was Kakashi who moved. He reached down and slid the hole in his boxers aside, reaching in and pulling out his stiff cock. He waited for her reaction, for her to do something, as if he was presenting it to her, for her eyes only.  _

_ Akira couldn’t help but stare, her breathing growing deeper just from looking at his freed cock. Her fingers twitched and she started reaching for it, needing to feel it beneath her fingers and held firmly in her palm. She looked up at him as if asking if it was okay before she actually touched him. He just smiled and gave a slight nod. She smiled, lips still slightly parted, eyes darker than he’d ever seen them before.  _

_ Her fingers slid along the mostly smooth skin of his cock, only interrupted in a few places by veins that were just visible along the length. She ran her finger along one, until it disappeared back under the muscle. Kakashi felt his lungs swell with air and it was harder to breathe. He moved his hands along her thighs, feeling the soft, unmarred skin beneath his palms.  _

_ Akira wrapped her fingers around him, closing her hand. She could feel the heat of him against her skin, the heft and hardness in her palm. The corner of Kakashi’s lips twitched into a small grin when he noticed her fingers couldn’t touch when she had her hand wrapped around his dick. Even in a moment like this, he found it cute that she was so small and fragile.  _

_ His right thumb moved to gently flick and tug at her waistband, his own way of asking permission to touch her in such an intimate way. He felt a bit childish. The way they were exploring each other with such wonder was reminiscent of two teenagers experimenting.  _

_ Akira glanced up at him and smiled, shifting on his legs to better give him space to maneuver. Kakashi took it as the yes that it was and slipped his hand beneath the cotton fabric. His fingertips grazed coarse hair and he realized his heart was racing and he felt out of breath. His sole focus became his fingers and their course. His breath stuttered as his fingers hit soft petals, slick with arousal and oh so hot to the touch. He felt as if part of him melted from the heat alone. _

_ She didn’t give him long to savor the moment though, bringing him back to the moment once again as she squeezed his cock, testing it’s hardness in her grip. She wasn’t strong enough to hurt him, still he could tell she didn’t use all of her strength, worried about injuring him. Another thought of ‘cute’ came to mind.  _

_ Akira’s hand began sliding along his shaft and he let out a heavy breath, spreading his legs wider to accommodate her. Akira did the same, only she was encouraging him to explore more of her.  _

_ It was all the invitation he needed as his fingers slid between her folds and gently massaged her labia. He was satisfied as she sighed in bliss and her body arched minutely, obviously craving more of his attention, but like him, not in a hurry to get it.  _

_ Akira was pleased to see precum beading at the tip of his cock, smartly smearing it across her palm and fingers to make gliding over his cock easier. She was able to move faster now and Kakashi felt his mind swirl. He had to step up his game too.  _

_ He pushed his hand back farther, not at all impeded by her underwear. He could easily rip it if he wanted to, but he was strong enough to push past it all the same. His fingers searched, finding the ultimate goal. He rubbed two fingertips along the outside of her opening, teasing her and smirking devilishly while he did it.  _

_ Akira mewled and jerked against his hand. Her body tried to press down against his fingers, but he only pulled them back just enough to keep her from getting what she wanted. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, whining softly at him. “Kashi...please..” she whispered breathily.  _

_ Without a second thought, he flexed his hand and two of his fingers were knuckle deep inside her. She moaned at a normal volume this time, head tossed back just a little. They could still make eye contact. He wiggled his fingers around inside her, feeling her heat and silky, slick walls encasing his digits. His cock throbbed painfully as he imagined pushing his body inside hers.  _

_ Not one to be outdone, Akira twisted her wrist as she pumped his cock, squeezing as she did so. Kakashi let out a grunt and couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips into her hand. They shared a look. It was heavy lidded, hazy, near animalistic, and a silent exchange passed between them. As if in sync, Akira began pumping his cock harder in her tight fist, and Kakashi began thrusting his fingers into her faster, angling his hand to try and find her g-spot. Their breaths grew heavy and they were both panting as they rushed to get the other off. Free hands grappled and clutched at whatever was grabbable on the other.  _

_ Kakashi realized he wasn’t sure how long he would last. It had been a while since he’d gotten off, which only added to the sensitivity in his cock. Plus, it was Akira touching him, which was like throwing gasoline on a fire. Just as he was starting to have doubts of finishing her off before he came undone, he felt it.  _

_ Akira’s walls twitching around his fingers. He shoved in a third one, gently of course, but she was so wet it hardly mattered, and for that he was glad. He slanted his wrist and curled his fingers prodding her g-spot on his next thrust in, and she moaned loudly, her free hand clenching his shoulder.  _

_ Akira gripped his cock tightly, tugging on it with wild abandon as she tried desperately to get him off too, worried that she wouldn’t be good enough. He was hard to read being a ninja, he didn’t give much away, so she was left wondering if she was doing any good at pleasing him. Her thumb began toying with his tip, rubbing against his slit and Kakashi visibly stiffened. Maybe she could do it after all. She pushed harder, wanting to please him more than anything, but it was getting so hard to concentrate with him bringing her orgasm to fruition.  _

_ Kakashi watched as Akira struggled with herself, wanting to give in to him, but wanting to stay in control. He wasn’t giving her a choice however, as he vigorously rubbed her g-spot with each pass of his fingers. He watched as her body tightened and it became harder to move his fingers inside her. However, being as strong as he was, he just pushed through it with ease, determined to make her see stars.  _

_ Her head tossed back and she was moaning and quivering with exerted effort. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Just that look, that blissful look from her, set him on edge, and he had to grit his teeth to keep himself together just a little longer.  _

_ “Kakashi...I..I’m gonna..” she stammered in broken words.  _

_ “I know, me too, give it to me...I want to see you come undone by my hand,” he said hoarsely, a deep rooted desire to see her in bliss ruling his being.  _

_ Akira shuddered at his words, his demanding tone fueling her further. Her eyes tried to stay open, but as the pleasure rose higher and higher it was suddenly too much. Her eyes screwed shut, and a stream of moans left her parted lips. Her body went stiff and her walls spasmed sporadically around his fingers. He didn’t stop, he didn’t look away. He kept going, forcing more pleasure into her to let her stay on the high for a bit longer, his eyes taking in how absolutely breathtakingly beautiful she was like this. For him. Because of him. His Sharigan stored every detail away for safekeeping.  _

_ Akira tried to keep moving her hand on him, it was sloppy due to her distracted state, but to her credit she pushed through the bliss and haze and at least kept the movement going. Her body went slack and Kakashi’s free arm wrapped around her back to help keep her up right, even though she seemed fine. She looked at him, goofy grin, completely high on endorphins. He smiled fondly, enjoying the view.  _

_ However, it was short lived as she went back to working on him with renewed fervor. Her free hand moved to cup his balls through his boxers, kneading them gently through the fabric.  _

_ Kakashi groaned and found himself not far off from an orgasm himself. “Kira...I..” He couldn’t say it, but he didn’t need to. She seemed to know, and doubled her efforts.  _

_ Kakashi felt it, the coil tightening in his gut, the fire blazing out of control in his body. He was so close. He threaded a hand in her hair, just needing somewhere to put his hand, preferably on her. He was so close he could taste it. He groaned and bucked his hips ready to… _

 

Kakashi woke with a jolt. He was breathing heavy, drenched in sweat, and immediately aware of the throbbing between his legs. It took a moment more to register where he was and what happened. He was in Akira’s bed still...but...He let out a heavy breath and sagged against the mattress. It was all a dream. He’d stupidly fallen asleep beside her while watching over her, and dreamt of… He closed his eye and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Idiot.

He looked to the side, apprehensive to see if she was awake or not, only to find Akira wasn’t even in the bed with him. Alarm spiked in his veins, and he stopped moving or even breathing as he focused his hearing on his surroundings. He let out the breath he was holding when he heard noises coming from another room. She was okay. He relaxed and then gathered himself. He got out of her bed, fixing it back for her as if he’d never been there. He adjusted himself and willed his erection to calm down, at least for now. When he was satisfied that it wasn’t noticeable, he opened the door and followed the noise and smells into the kitchen. Akira was behind the counter, skillets on the stove, ingredients on the counter next to empty plates. He made his footsteps audible so he wouldn’t startle her. He didn’t want her to burn herself on accident. 

Akira whirled around and beamed at him, obviously feeling better. “Hey! Good morning!” she greeted him. “Thank you, so much, for staying over last night. I really appreciate it.” she said, giving him a grateful smile as she pushed some hair behind her ear. 

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “No problem. Glad to be of help,” he offered brusquely. 

She gave him a slightly puzzled look, but went about tending to the food in front of her. “I’m making us breakfast! Ninja need to eat too right? Besides, it’s the least I can do. Plus, as you know, I am quite the cook!” she teased, laughing lightly. 

Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt hit him, but he shoved it down. It had to be done. 

“Sorry, Akira. I gotta get going. Have to check in with the Hokage and make sure that dirtbag is dealt with properly,” he replied monotonously.  

Akira blinked and turned to look at him again. “Oh. Okay. Well, maybe I can make you some lunch later then.” she offered, wanting to do something for him. 

“That’s not necessary. I have a mission anyway. I’ll be gone for awhile. Take care of yourself.” With that he was gone in a puff of smoke. 

Akira stared at where he had been, her smile falling. What...had happened to make him so cold all of a sudden? She let out a breath and frowned, nudging the eggs with her spatula. She wasn’t feeling very hungry anymore. 

Kakashi watched from outside as her expression fell. She turned off the stove and threw the food away without eating any of it. She took off her apron and sat down heavily at her kitchen table. She sulked and drowned in her thoughts for a while. Then she got up and got ready before leaving for the bakery. Kakashi watched in the shadows, making sure she made it okay. Then he left her alone, going for the Hokage tower. 

It was the right thing to do. He had gotten too close. He couldn’t be so close. He had to put distance between them, and shut down any possible future thing between them. He couldn’t put her in danger. He wouldn’t. Not her. This was the only way. He just wished...that he could explain it to her, make her understand, that this was the only way. 

They could never be together, no matter what either of them wished for. It was just far too dangerous. He’d protect her from the shadows, and she’d stay safe and move on with her life. She deserved to be happy, to have the love of a good man. He’d let her because he could never have her. 

He put the thoughts out of his mind, arriving at the tower quickly. He put on his normal demeanor, all thoughts of Akira banished. It was time to work and ninja were nothing if not hard to read. 


	4. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Next chapter is finally here! Sorry it took me so long. I had a bunch of ideas for other things to write. On that note, would anyone be interested in reading a One Piece fic by me? I had this idea that I like a lot that would really fit with that world. I was thinking Kid or Killer as the main man in the story. Any thoughts? Leave your opinion in the comments below, I look forward to hearing them! I don't want to start writing it if no one wants to read it. Haha. I also have a great idea for a little one-shot with the Raikage. I thought about using Gaara, but the idea fits better with the Raikage. Gaara is a bit, innocent and sweet. So be on the look out for that! It's probably what I will be working on next.
> 
> Now, a big thank you to all of those reading my story!
> 
> Thank you to: QuillEnvy, aprill101, and whitestormm for commenting!! I look forward to hearing from you guys, and I'm so glad that you are loving the story so much!
> 
> Thank you to: Marvelgeek13, DreamsOfTheDamned, aprill101, and Orlha for leaving kudos!
> 
> Also, thank you to all the guests who have left kudos or comments as well! 
> 
> You all make writing this story possible, so I really appreciate the kind words and encouragement. You guys are totally awesome! I'm going to post the chapter now, but don't forget! If you're interested in one of the stories I mentioned above, please let me know so I can start getting everything planned out for writing them. Until next time!

 

Kakashi was sitting at the counter at Ichiraku Ramen. His students were busy slurping down their noodles. Ayame was swooning over him in the background. He wasn’t feeling very hungry, but knew he needed to eat. He put his finger underneath his mask, about to pull it down to eat his food, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced up to see none other than…

“Ka-kashi! My Eternal Rival!” boomed Might Gai. He plopped down in the seat next to Kakashi and gave him a dazzling smile and a thumbs up. 

Kakashi just blinked at him, unimpressed. “Hey, Gai.”

“So, you wanna have a ramen eating contest? We have to keep the rivalry going strong with the power of youth!”

“I’m not very hungry right now, maybe another time.” he replied simply, brushing him off. 

Gai crossed his arms on the counter and gave Kakashi a long side look. “I see.” He hummed. 

There were a few seconds of silence between them, then Gai sat up straight. “You know… she’s doing okay. Business is good as always. She says you’re away on a mission right now, though she seems to be conflicted as if she knows you’re just avoiding her, but doesn’t want to believe you’d do something like that,” he said softly. He gave Kakashi another sideways glance. “But you already knew that. Didn’t you?”

Kakashi already knew. Of course he knew. He checked up on her all the time, and he  _ wanted  _ to go in and see her, but he couldn’t. He let it go too far. He was the one that screwed up. She shouldn’t have to pay for that. 

His students seemed to quiet down on his other side and he was all too aware that they had stopped horsing around to listen in. Gai had said something that piqued their interest, something about their sensei they didn’t know. 

Kakashi sighed and let his head fall forward slightly with the action. “Not now, Gai,” he said simply, giving him a look and a slight gesture that the young ones were eavesdropping. 

Gai just grinned wide. “Aw, lighten up, Kakashi! Your students should know that you have a lady friend!” he boomed, slapping Kakashi on the back. 

The kids went wide eyed and began spouting off a thousand questions a minute. Kakashi glared at Gai and stood up from the counter. “Gai doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Taken one too many kicks to the head,” he remarked vehemently. 

Gai gasped audibly, his whole body jerking back as if he’d actually been struck. “How could you say something like that! So mean!” he replied, bewildered. 

Kakashi pulled his wallet out and paid for his uneaten meal as well as what the kids had eaten. He’d normally complain about paying for Naruto “the Bottomless Pit” Uzumaki, but in reality he could afford it. He was a successful ninja, and he lived alone. He didn’t have anyone to take care of except for himself. 

“Alright, let’s go,” he said to the kids, ignoring Gai’s existence. 

The three genin looked up at their sensei, and hopped up off the stools, ready to follow him. Also ready to barrage him with more questions. 

Gai waited until Kakashi stepped just outside and grinned at the kiddos. “Hey. You guys know Kakashi doesn’t like sweets right? Well, there is one place, not too far from here, that sells sweets even he likes,” he mused, wondering if any of them would catch his drift. 

Naruto just gave Gai a deadpan stare. “So what? I don’t care about his taste in sweets! I wanna know who the lady is!” Naruto bellowed before darting off after his sensei. 

Sakura furrowed her brow and began repeating what Gai sensei had said in her head, trying to figure out just exactly what he meant. 

Sasuke gave Gai a nod and headed out, urging Sakura to follow. That was interesting...Could it mean something? Then again, Sasuke wasn’t really fond of sweets himself. 

Kakashi was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, all three students behind him being boisterous and loud.

“Kakashi-sensei, is she pretty?” Sakura asked excitedly. 

“Kakashi-sensei, do you think she likes ramen?” asked Naruto. 

He was actually quite thankful that Sasuke was so stoic in this moment. 

They were passing a bakery. Kakashi hadn’t intended on coming this way. His feet often carried him past here as if from memory. He couldn’t help but turn his head to peer into the shop, trying to catch a glimpse of her. He didn’t see her. She must be behind the counter. 

Sakura watched as her sensei, who had been walking forward this whole time and seemingly ignoring them and everything else, gave his attention to a store front. She looked up at the sign to see what it was that had caught his interest. Sweet Cakes, a bakery. Sweet…. Plus, they were going out of their way to get to the Hokage Tower. There was a more direct route from Ichiraku’s, but Kakashi had led them this way...

Inner Sakura burst forth in her mind. ‘YEAH! That must be it!’

“Kakashi-sensei?” she asked softly. 

Kakashi tilted his head back slightly, acknowledging that she wanted his attention. “Yes, Sakura?”

“Can we get dessert? I hear this bakery has really good sweets, and I’ve been wanting to try it. We’ve been training really hard! Please?” she asked, putting on her puppy pout face. It probably wouldn’t work on Kakashi, not much ever did. 

“Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei, can we?!” asked Naruto excitedly. 

Sasuke said nothing but then Sakura nudged him in the side with his elbow, and he realized what she was trying to do. “Yeah, I could go for something sweet…” he said, though he didn’t particularly like sweets. 

Kakashi turned his head to gaze back into the shop, now standing right out front. He was silent for awhile, long enough to make the genin uneasy. Then he turned to look at them, eye crinkling in a smile. 

“Sure, why not? But this isn’t becoming a thing,” he warned them. 

“Alright!!” Naruto exclaimed, rushing inside. 

“Thank you, Sensei!” Sakura replied with a slight bow before rushing in excitedly behind Naruto. She couldn’t wait to see if she’d been right.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and meandered into the business to join his teammates. 

Kakashi walked in behind them, seeing them get settled at a table. He was glad they hadn’t sat at the counter. He looked up, eye searching for her. He didn’t see her at first, and his heart started pounding in his chest. Where was she?

Just as dread was starting to creep into his veins, she stood up from a crouching position behind the counter. Relief flooded him and he smiled. 

It was worth coming here just to see her eyes light up when they landed on him. “Kakashi! You’re back!” she said happily. 

Sakura was intently watching, so was Sasuke. Naruto was blabbering about the menu. “Shut it!” she hissed quietly, punching him in the shoulder. “I can’t hear!” 

Naruto whined and grabbed his shoulder. “Gee, Sakura, you didn’t have to hit me. What are we listening for anyway?”

“Idiot! Gai-sensei said Kakashi doesn’t like sweets, but there was one special place he did like.” Sakura started to explain. 

“After previously mentioning a girl in Kakashi’s life,” Sasuke added.    
  
“Sooooooo...what does that have to do with anything?” Naruto asked, completely clueless.

“Kakashi-sensei was taking a roundabout route to the Hokage Tower. We passed a bakery, he was looking into it as we passed. And Gai-sensei’s clue….This has to be the place, and it has to be her! She said his name, so they obviously know each other! So shut up so we can hear them!” Sakura raged quietly, but quickly, turning her attention back to their sensei. 

Naruto got a look of realization across his face and quickly turned in his seat to watch his Sensei and the lady behind the counter. 

“Hey, Akira. Sorry it’s been so long.” he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood at the counter. “Have you been doing okay?”

She smiled at him. “Me? Of course! Business is booming, I have a few new recipes I want to try out soon, and my favorite customer is back!” she said sweetly. 

Kakashi was grateful for his mask, he was probably blushing right now. “That’s good to hear.”

“So, did your mission go well? I know you can’t really talk about it, but you’re in one piece so I hope that’s a good sign,” She giggled softly. “You were gone for some time. It’s been a few weeks hasn’t it?”

Kakashi felt a pang of guilt settle in his gut. He opened his mouth to respond and --

“Kakashi-sensei hasn’t been on any mission! He’s been training us!” Naruto interjected, wondering why she thought he was off on a mission. 

Kakashi watched in utter horror as Akira’s smiled dropped and she looked up at him with those sad eyes. It was only for a moment, but he was a ninja, great at detecting such tells. “Kira…” he said gruffly. His throat suddenly felt so dry and thick. 

“Naruto! You idiot!” came Sakura in the background, followed by Naruto whining. She probably punched him again. 

Akira smiled up at him, acting as if nothing was wrong. Her smile...it didn’t show in her eyes though. “I see. Well, either way, I’m glad you’re alright.” she said sweetly. 

Kakashi felt sick. He’d hurt her feelings by lying and avoiding her. She wasn’t supposed to know. Damn Naruto’s loud mouth!

He watched in silence as she moved around the counter to go tend to the kids. He didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to do?

“Hello! You must be Kakashi’s students! Welcome to my bakery. I’m Akira. Have you guys decided what you wanted?” she asked pleasantly. 

Kakashi could only watch it happen. 

“Do you have anything ramen flavored?” Naruto asked, adjusting his headband. 

Akira giggled and smiled at him. “You must be Naruto. I don’t have anything ramen flavored that’s sweet, sadly, but I do have something I think you’ll like.”

Naruto whined but agreed to try it. 

Sakura looked up at Akira. “So you know who we are?” she asked, catching on. 

“I do! Your sensei speaks highly of you three. Keep working hard, you’ll get there. What would you like, Sakura?” she asked kindly. 

Sakura smiled up at the woman. She seemed really nice and like she cared about their sensei, and it seemed that he cared about her. “I’ll try the strawberry cake.”

“Great choice! And for you, Sasuke? I have a special cake that’s just a little on the sweet side, but mostly tart. Interested?”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, staring the woman down and looking her over. “Sure.”

“Perfect! Let me get those for you guys.” She turned to go back behind the counter, stopping in front of Kakashi. “Do you want anything?” she asked, gesturing to her pastry case.

Kakashi felt his shoulders drop as he relaxed in her presence. “Whatever you recommend will be fine. But I’ll take it with me, not very hungry. We just ate.” he replied, eye crinkling as he smiled at her. 

“You got it!” With that she disappeared behind the counter and set to picking out the pastries. She boxed one up and set it on the counter for him. The rest she carried on a tray to the genin. She a set a plate with a slice of strawberry cake with extra icing in front of Sakura, a slice of lemon cake in front of Sasuke, and a chocolate chip fudge bar in front of Naruto. 

“There you go! Enjoy! It’s on the house!” she replied, walking back behind the counter and putting her tray away. 

Kakashi looked at her in surprise. “You don’t have to do that, Kira. I can pay for it.” he replied, reaching for his wallet. 

Akira swatted him with a dish towel she flung across the counter. “No. I said it’s on the house and I meant it. I don’t want your money, Kashi. I’m doing well, let me do something nice for you and your students.” she replied sternly. 

Kakashi dropped his hand. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

“It is.” she said giving him a grin. She turned and began grabbing some dirty dishes to carry to the sink. 

“Kira...I..shouldn’t have lied to you. I’m sorry. But I swear I had reason to--” 

“No, it’s fine. Really, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m just a baker, you’re a ninja, we’re friends. It’s not like you have any obligation to me, whatsoever. It’s totally fine, please.” She replied, not looking up at him or even in his direction as she quickly put the dishes together and went to carry them to the sink. 

Kakashi could tell she wasn’t okay, it did bother her. He needed to make it right. He appeared in front of her, behind the counter. She gasped in surprise and jumped as he startled her by appearing right in front of her out of nowhere. Some of the dishes started falling from her stack from the motion. 

Kakashi easily reached out with controlled speed, catching the few dishes midair before they had a chance to hit the floor and break. He stood back up and continued holding them. “Kira...It’s not like that. It’s just…” He let out a breath. “I was a little...frazzled, when I saw you last. I hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and stay all night. Then when I woke up, you weren’t there, and I was...I just thought that maybe I had imagined saving you, and that something awful had happened. I wasn’t myself, and I’m sorry. But it’s not your fault, and I reacted poorly. I should have come to see you sooner. I sincerely apologize.” he said softly, his visible eye pleading. 

Akira took the dishes from him and smacked him in the chest. “You shouldn’t have left in the first place,” she retorted, but then she smiled at him. “But thank you, for admitting you were horribly wrong, and that you were acting childish.” She moved past him and set the dishes in the sink. 

“Childish? Don’t you think that’s taking it a bit far?” Kakashi asked, whining slightly. 

Akira just laughed. “No. Children typically run away from things that make them uncomfortable, therefore, you were childish,” she replied smartly, giving him a victorious grin. 

Kakashi held his hands up in surrender. “So I was. But I’m not being childish now.”

Akira moved back over to him, and put her hands on her hips as she looked up at him. “No, I suppose you’re not.” she said softly. 

Kakashi noted how soft her face looked when she was smiling, and at ease. She was so close. He could reach out and touch her, hell he could pull her against him with a small tug. “I am sorry,” he said softly, moving closer to her without realizing it. 

“I’m just glad that you’re back. I really missed having you around,” she admitted, not moving away from him. 

They stood there silently, staring at each other. They were standing far closer than just friends. Kakashi marginally leaned forward, tilting his head down. Akira stood still, looking up at him. 

“Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Are you gonna kiss her?” Naruto bellowed with a mouth full of chocolate. 

Kakashi stilled, realizing the position they were in. He hadn’t moved far enough to even be close to touching her lips, but he had been taking on the stance as if he was going to. He stood up and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away bashfully. 

“He’s not now you stupid idiot!” Sakura shouted angrily, bopping him on the head. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and glanced over to see that his students were done eating their desserts. “Uh, well thanks for the sweets, Akira, but we gotta get going. I still have some training to do with the team, and we’re burning daylight. They’ll just get mad at me if I keep holding them up,” he excused, backing away with a light chuckle. 

“No we wo--” Sakura had started to say before Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. 

“Let it go. The moment’s broken,” he said to his two teammates quietly. He let go of her and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets to help his sensei get out of there faster. “Read the room.”

With that Sakura quickly stood up and followed after Sasuke, Naruto hurrying to follow after Sakura as they all headed out the door. 

“Yeah, anytime. Don’t train them too hard,” she replied, a bit disappointed, but feeling stupid for feeling disappointed. Nothing was going to happen anyway. 

Kakashi looked at her one last time, trying to memorize the look she wore without the use of his Sharingan. A light dust of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment, lips slightly parted, eyes boring into him. She was so cute and perfect. 

“I’ll try, no promises. See you again soon. Gotta go. Bye,” he said quickly, before disappearing out of the store and down the street with his students. 

Akira just went back to taking care of her shop, trying not to think about what had just happened.

“She’s really pretty, Kakashi-sensei. Do you like her?” Sakura asked nosily. 

“She’s just a friend,” he replied simply, and she was. 

“Are you sure about that?” came Naruto’s reply as he walked along, arms back behind his head. “Cause you don’t even like sweets, but you go there, to see her right?” 

Kakashi glanced back at his sensei’s son. He was actually sharp...when he wanted to be. Most of the time he was clumsy and dense. “She makes good pastries, and she’s my friend. That’s why I go there. To see her, as my friend.” Why was he even indulging them?

“Ch. Sounds like you’re in denial. Who are you trying to convince?” came Sasuke’s witty remarks. “You or us?” 

Kakashi didn’t reply to that one, just led them inside the Hokage tower once they arrived. Luckily, at the prospect of a new mission, they all let his love life, or lack thereof, drop and he was able to focus on something else besides sweet smells and soft smiles.


End file.
